jacks_testsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Fanon Work
The Mutants Season 1 # Division X-CIA agents capture Magneto who was found unconscious in a river in 1962. Magneto awakens at the CIA base where he meets Charles Xavier, who was also taken in by agent Moira MacTaggert for speaking to her telepathically. With Charles is Mystique (Raven). The three team up to break out but Charles discovers there are others. He leaves Magneto and Mystique and discovers another mutant, Hank McCoy and Armando Munoz, being experimented on by Bolivar Trask. Charles freezes time, saves Beast, and escapes. The five of them regroup and Magneto explains he was searching for Sebastian Shaw (along with Azazeal, Riptide, Emma Frost and Tempest) and to stop the Hellfire Club from starting World War III and wipe out the humans. Moria MacTaggert joins them and Charles sets up base at his old mansion.They set up a plan and begin training. Darwin, Mystique and Beast gain their codenames via each other and learn to control their powers. Hank tries to remove his powers with a serum but it goes wrong and turns him into the classic Beast (blue fur). Meanwhile, the Hellfire club publicly targets Bolivar Trask and so, mutants are now publicly known. # The Rise of Magneto-A year later,1963, the Hellfire club rages on and still is hunting down for Bolivar Trask, who is now developing the Sentinel program. Meanwhile, Xavier created Cerebro with the help of Beast and discovered more mutants yet hasn't reached out to them yet and they decide to start a school for the mutants like them. However, Charles won't open it until after they've dealt with the Hell Fire Club. Moira discovers Sebastian Shaw's connection to Erik and when she reveals this to everyone, Erik goes missins. Erik is revealed to be going after Shaw alone. Beast reveals the X-Jet and they go after him. Flashback to Germany camp in Poland, 1944, with Sebastian Shaw killing Erik's mother to make him use his power to pick up a coin. Back to the present, Erik discovers the submarine and tosses like a rag doll. Charle's goes inside Erik's head but Erik doesn't listen, ripping the door off the sub. Riptide and Azazeal attack but Division X arrives. Beast tackles Azazeal and Mystique/Darwin take on Riptide. Charles deals with Emma Frost while also fighting Tempest. Shaw fights Magneto who chains him to the wall with metal rods. Shaw screams at him to finish him and Erik sends a coin through his head. Magneto takes his helmet and convinces the Hellfire club to join him. Moira shoots at Magneto who redirects three bullets, all of them going into Charle's back who falls to the ground screaming. He loses his legs. Mystique cries out and Charles tells her to go with Erik. Beast and Darwin stay with Charles. Moira kisses him but using a mind trick,Charles erases her memory. Beast flies them back to X-Mansion. Magneto calls them the Brootherhood. Meanwhile, Bolivar Trask experiments on Sebastian Shaw's dead body then turns to a sentinel, whose eyes lit yellow. # X-Men Origins-Thirty years later, in 1993, Charle's school is thriving. Division X is renamed the X-Men with the members now being Cyclopes, Havok, Phoenix, Iceman, Angel, Darwin, Banshee, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Beast. Magneto's Brootherhood is targeting Senator Kelly now as Trask has gone into hiding, creating the sentinels. Magneto's Brootherhood attacks the citizens in New York, causing the X-Men to go into action. Meanwhile, Kurt (Nightcrawler) meets his father and mother in battle and is unsure of who his allaince is with. # Marvel Universe Saga Check Prototype wiki for info.